Back 2 U (01:27 am)
by JupiterOnSpace
Summary: Yixing hanya tidak ingin mengulangi kebodohannya lagi. Biarkan itu menjadi masa lalu dan menjadi kenangan, walaupun menyakitkan. Lagipula, Tuhan selalu memberi balasan atas apa yang telah kita lakukan. / It's SuLay! Suho x Lay / Joonmyeon x Yixing


warning! its yaoi content! boys-love, typo, and many more

Kalau ada kesamaan cerita, mohon dimaklumi dan dimaafkan ya, karena ini songfic

Enjoy~

Drrrttt... drrrrtt...

Yixing mengerang sebal ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia baru saja terlelap sekitar satu jam yang laluㅡdan sekarang ia terbangun hanya karena seseorang menelfonnya. Demi Tuhan, ia punya kelas pagi besok!

Drrrttt... drrrtt...

Entah karena telinga Yixing yang bermasalah atau tidak, Yixing mendengar kalau dering ponselnya semakin keras dan berisik. Hal ini membuat Yixing muak sendiri.

"Siapa sih?", gumam Yixing kesal.

Yixing bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan, mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk itu. Sekilas Yixing melirik ke arah jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul satu lewat dua puluh menitㅡkalau ia tidak salah lihat.

Lalu dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk, Yixing meraih ponselnya ㅡyang masih berdering ituㅡ di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Melihat siapa yang menelfonnya sepagi ini.

Kret.

Yixing mematung. Kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap.

 _'My Suho is calling'_

Ia bahkan tidakㅡbelum sempat mengganti 'namanya' di kontak ponselnya. Entah mengapa, Yixing tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak ia pergi dari Seoul, Yixing tidak pernah berkontak 'dengannya' lagi. Mengingat masa-masa bersamanya, Yixing sudah tidak bisa lagi. Lagipula, untuk apa Suho menelfonnya pagi-pagi begini?

Yixing menatap ponselnya yang masih berdering. Menimang-nimang, apakah ia harus menjawab telefon dari Suho, atau berbalik kembali tidur dan menulikan telinganya ㅡdari deringan ponselnya ini.

Yixing menambil nafas panjang,

 _'Harusnya, ini menjadi yang terakhir kali'._

"Halo?"

"Yi-yixing? A-aku..."

Yixing menegang, ada apa dengan Suho?

"Suho hyung, ka-kauㅡ"

"A-aku tidak sanggup Yixing!", suara Suho bergetar. Setelah 2 tahun bersama, membuat Yixing dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Junmyeon kau kenapa?"

"Aku... hiks... aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu! Maafkan aku Yixing..."

 _Perih._

Itu yang Yixing rasakan ketika mendengar Suho menangis di seberang sana. Yixing tidak tahu mengapa rasa ini muncul. Yixing sudah yakin kalau ia telah mengikhlaskan Suho pergi dari dunianya, dan pergi dengan orang lain.

Yixing sudah menetapkan hatinya agar tidak membiarkan Suho kembali lagiㅡatau dirinya akan kembali terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Yixing sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi,

Mengapa rasa ini masih muncul?

.

.

.

~ooOoo~

Why are you doing this to me?

Stop looking for me, however you want

There's no room for you anymore

This is already over

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

"Yixing... biarkan aku kembali padamu.." suara Suho terdengar lemah. Saat ini ia tidak terdengar menangis lagi.

Yixing terdiam.

"Aku berjanji akan selaluㅡ"

"Selalu apa? Setia padaku? Memikirkan dan menjaga perasaanku? Begitukah? Kau bahkan sudah mengatakan hal itu berjuta kali, sebelum akhirnya kita benar-benar putus"

"Ti-tidak, Yixing! akuㅡ"

Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dinding yang berada di sebelahnya. Kepalanya terasa terputar mengingat masa-masa kelamnya dengan Suho. Hubungannya dengan Suho, tidaklah berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih parah dibandingkan pasangan-pasangan lainnya.

Suho itu, pencemburuan. Sangat pencemburuan. Tetapi Suho sendiri suka bermain dengan gadis ataupun laki-laki lain di belakang Yixing.

Awalnya, Yixing biasa saja dengan sifat over protective Suho, karena itu berarti Suho menyayangi dirinya. Namun lama kelamaan, sifat cemburu Suho begitu mengekang dan membuat Yixing kesulitan sendiri. Hingga suatu hari, mereka berada dipuncak amarah mereka, dan akhirnya Yixing lebih dahulu meminta putus. Dan Suho justru menyetujuinya, tanpa alasan.

Memang awalnya pihak yang paling banyak menangis adalah Yixing. Namun sekarang ia sudah berubah. Ia tidak pernah menangisi Suho lagi. Dan sepertinya, keadaan Suho daat ini adalah kebalikan dari Yixing dulu.

Karma does exist, right?

.

.

.

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

"Yixing? Kau masih di sana?"

Suara Suho menyadarkan Yixing dari pikirannya, "Y-ya, aku masih disini"

"Maafkan aku Yixing"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Berhenti meminta maaf hyung. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali"

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Yixing sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang selalu punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Tetapi kali ini, ia bungkam. Yixing memilih untuk menatap jalanan kota yang terlihat sunyi, dari jendela kamarnya.

"Aku selalu nemikirkanmu di malam hari, ketika aku sulit untuk tidur", Yixing lagi-lagi hanya diam.

"Yixing, dengar. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu..."

Jantungnya berdebar.

Ya Tuhan, itu adalah kalimat yang paling ia hindari. Ia sudah mengultimatum dirinya untuk tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kecuali 'berteman' dengan Suho.

"... aku benar-benar tidak sanggup sendiri disini tanpamu, akuㅡ"

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa", potong Yixing cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarkan segala hal itu dari mulut Suho.

"Yi-yixing.. apa maksudmu?"

Yixing menarik nafas, ia bersiap mengeluarkan semua hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tidak perduli apakah Suho menangis ㅡdan mengemis meminta kembali pada dirinya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang sama lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali. Tidak ada lagi ruang untukmu"

"Apa? Yixing akuㅡ"

"Ini sudah berakhir, hyung"

"Yixing!"

Tut!

Yixing mematikan panggilan dari Suho secara sepihak. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan sembarang. Ia lalu menarik selimut dengan cepat dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

 _'Berhentilah hyung. Aku mohon..'_

Dan sesaat kemudian, Yixing menutup kedua matanya, memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali tertidur.

~ooOoo~

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku.

Ini sudah sangat larut, namun lagi-lagi aku terbangun karena deringan yang berasal dari ponselku.

Aku tahu persis siapa yang menelfonku di malam hari seperti ini tanpa harus membacanya.

 _Joonmyeon._

Ponselku terus berdering.

Tetapi, aku justru berbalik memunggungi ponselku, menutup mata, dan menulikan pendengaranku dari deringan ponselku.

Karena aku tahu, Joonmyeon akan meminta agar dirinya bisa kembali kepadaku, kembali masuk ke duniaku.

Dan aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya kembali kepadaku begitu saja.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

Pojokan author:

Sorry gajelas. Tbtb tengah malem pas ujan, abis baca terjemahan lagunya ensiti yang back 2 u, otak langsung nyuruh bikin ginian;_; Daripada gabisa tidur akhirnya mau gamau gue bikin:( maaf kalo aneh. Makasih udah baca~

ps: Cerita ini juga udah saya upload di wattpad dengan cerita yang sama

pss: member gc SL pasti udah baca wkwkwk


End file.
